


Love & Music Go Hand in Hand

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Music, Piano, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “Clara Schumann.” He jumped, halting his playing with a mess of discordant notes.He turned to look at Hannibal. He would never get over just how silent he could be. He felt heat rush to his face at the amused smile on the other man’s face. “What are you doing here?”Basically Will going, "What, I wasn't playing the piano." As he sits in front of it and Hannibal going, "Keep playing, I want to hear."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Love & Music Go Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> If you were curious, the song I have Will playing is Clara Schumann's Three Romances for Violin and Piano. Will is only playing the piano half of it. I recommend giving it a listen since it's actually quite beautiful. 
> 
> Also, yes, this one is shorter, but the next one and yes there is a next one, will be longer.

Will stood staring at the instrument, eyes moving over the dark wood. He had no idea when Hannibal had had it delivered, only that it was suddenly there as if by magic. The man was nothing if not quick and efficient. Of course, he may have simply missed it due to being overly tired. He reached out, running his hand over the lid, then he glanced around and opened it. The keys were perfect, pearly white and shiny black. He itched to play, to feel the piano come to life beneath his fingers. He looked around again, then sat down. Hannibal wasn’t around to tease him for butchering some classical music, so he might as well.

He took a deep breath and started to play, the song soft and slow. He couldn’t remember the last time he had really played, the last time he had felt relaxed enough too. He allowed himself to fall into it, to get wrapped up in the imperfect sound of his rusty playing. “Clara Schumann.” He jumped, halting his playing with a mess of discordant notes. 

He turned to look at Hannibal. He would never get over just how silent he could be. He felt heat rush to his face at the amused smile on the other man’s face. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought to have lunch with you.” He gestured to the piano. “Being welcomed home by such beautiful music was truly surprising.”

“Sarcasm, just what I need.” He cleared his throat. “I’m rusty and it’s missing the violin.” 

“Would you continue while I made us something?”

Will huffed out a laugh. “You don’t mean that.”

Hannibal smiled, coming closer, his movements fluid and predatory no matter what his intentions. Will couldn’t help but feel like his prey in those moments, like a rabbit being stalked by a wolf. He leaned down, his face close, breath tickling over Will’s lips. “You doubt me, Will?”

He swallowed. “Of course not.”

“Good,” he straightened, still smiling, “then play.”

Will turned back to the piano, but watched Hannibal leave out of the corner of his eye before starting again. He wasn’t entirely sure how he had survived such an intense personality. He finished the first part and moved into the second. It was livelier than the first, conveying the same emotion, keeping the longing, but now with a chase. The final movement was a more established and trusting love, a falling into one another, full of happiness and acceptance. 

It occurred to him that this piece was much like Hannibal and himself. A slow, exploratory beginning, then dancing around the truth, wanting and needing, tinged with sadness and uncertainty, but refusing to give up on one another. “Will?” Hannibal’s voice close to his ear had goosebumps crawling over his skin and his playing faltered for just a moment. 

“Yes?” He slowed the tempo and turned his head, catching Hannibal’s gaze. There was a shocking amount of emotion there, as if he had been moved by the music. 

“Lunch is ready.”

He finally noticed the smell wafting through the air, and it went straight to his stomach. He had been so focused, so lost in his own musings he hadn’t realized how much time had passed. Still, he couldn’t help teasing Hannibal. “You said I had to play.” He looked down at the keys.

“And you do so beautifully, but now I would prefer you eat with me.” Hannibal’s hand slid down his arm, fingers sliding through his, halting his movements. “Come now, Will.” 

He allowed their eyes to meet again. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is more a need, a desire to spend my time in your company.” He raised up, pulling Will with him, a smile on his face. “Such passion and honesty are deserving of a reward.” He brought Will’s fingers to his lips, pressing an almost reverent kiss to them. “I look forward to seeing how you will earn the next one.”

“I’m sure I’ll surprise us both.”

“I am sure you will.”


End file.
